


skin deep

by Snickfic



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/M, Post-Captain Marvel (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/pseuds/Snickfic
Summary: Yon-Rogg has a thing for her veins.





	skin deep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).



Yon-Rogg has a thing for her veins. He traces them with his fingertips, down one wrist and up the other; he kisses the hollow of her foot just below the ankle. He maps the backs of her hands. He noses along her neck, sniffing for her jugular, closing his teeth over it like a vampire, only the Kree have no vampire myth, and she doesn’t feel like explaining.

He likes that her veins are blue, she thinks: evidence of himself in her. She’s never told him they were always that color. In this one thing, she is still the same.


End file.
